


even the stars admire the sparkle in your eyes

by jesserutherfrd



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bottom Louis, Demigods, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesserutherfrd/pseuds/jesserutherfrd
Summary: "If Son of Poseidon and Son of Athena fell in love with each other, their parents will lose their minds."-The one where Louis goes on a quest that ends in death, and Harry finds love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hated leaving school like that, rather he hated leaving his home this way. He didn't get a chance to call his mother and let her know he was out of school all a sudden but he was sure she would understand him. She was so used to Harry disappearing at once that when Harry came out months later all she did was hug her son tightly and she preferred not to talk about it in any way. Since Harry went to Camp Half-Blood, Anne knew he could protect himself but she would certainly be very angry with him as soon as he phoned anyway.

In fact, everything was going as normal that day as it should have been, until Niall stepped into Harry's class in his flying sneakers. Thank gods there was a boy in the classroom at the time who only listened to music really loud and didn't lift his head off the table, and no one had seen Niall except Harry. But still the wings on his shoes were conspicuously moving and Harry would almost lose his mind.

But Niall, unlike him, had to be exceedingly relaxed so he somehow sat down to Harry's desk and smiled big. "Hey Styles," he said happily. “Long time no see, buddy. I missed you."

Harry barely took a breath without separating his eyes from Niall's shoes. "Niall, if anyone sees that-“

"Oh, right," Niall was like surprised to see his shoes for the first time, then he laughed and waved his feet side by side, and the wings vanished.

When Harry leaned back in relief, Niall looked around intently and leaned towards him. "Styles, we have to go,”

“Is there a problem in the camp?" Harry asked curiously.

"Annabeth got a call from her mother, I'll tell you when we get on the road but we have to go straight away, there's no time.”

And so they both quickly got out of school and started walking the streets of Manhattan. Niall had two backpacks hung on his back in a row and both looked heavy. "To avoid wasting time by grabbing, I also collected your stuff and weapons from your cabin, or rather Percy collected them. But as I said, we didn't have time, we had to act immediately.”

“Are you going to tell me now what the mission is and why it's so important?" Harry asked as he took one of Niall's backpacks.

"Alright," Niall said as he continued to walk quickly. “Did you know Annabeth had another brother in Camp Jupiter?”

Harry shook his head. How could he have known that?

"Yeah, we didn't know that too, not even Percy. But I think Annabeth knew about this. But that's not our real problem, the real problem is that the kid just disappeared. He left the camp without saying anything, and although they looked everywhere, they couldn't find the boy. Yesterday, Athena herself arrived at the camp, -I know, I couldn't believe either,- then she told Annabeth that the journey her brother was on would end in death and we had to help him. She also said that he would be in Medusa's lair by sunrise tomorrow morning and we needed to catch up with him.”

"Wait, wait," Harry said. “Don't get me wrong but can I ask why are _we_ going for Annabeth's little brother?”

Niall rolled his eyes. "Because Hera will catch her as soon as Annabeth leaves the camp, and aiming to solve this problem, Percy and Jason decide to go to Olympus to meet Zeus. Piper, Nico, Will and Hazel are also on Hermes's quest. Everyone was busy except us, Haz. Come on, don't be such an ass."

"I'm not," Harry said, trying to protect himself. "I just wondered, that's all."

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Son of Poseidon,” Niall said laughing. “Hurry, we have a demigod and a bus to catch.”

***

Niall always had a heavy sleep, and this had been the first thing Harry learned about Niall in the process they became close friends. How could he fall into such a deep sleep while leaning his head against the front seat, Harry had never figured it out, but he could hardly say that he have pondered it. There was something still bothering him, although he called his mother and let her know that he had to go on another quest. Something Harry couldn't name...

When the bus arrived in New Jersey, Harry barely woke Niall and together they made it through the seats and got off. It was cold, and Niall said Percy's address was right here: a garden statuary shop named, Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.

When Harry and Niall started walking towards the shop after a short look, they saw that the door was open despite the lights inside being turned off. As Niall removed his long dagger from his bag, Harry pulled the sword, which looked like a pen that his brother had gifted him. Together they stood in front of the open door. The demigod was supposed to be here, and Medusa had also been killed by Harry's older brother years earlier, but no one could blame them for being scared as they walked into a monster's lair at this time of night.

When Harry slowly pushed the door and walked in, Niall followed him with slow steps and they cautiously made their way inside. The inside was as quiet as it was dark, and the only sound that came out was the steps sounds of demigods. When Harry looked around carefully he realised there were a lot of statues of people and, well, they were in Medusa's lair so the statues used to be real human beings. As Harry clutched his sword a little tighter, Niall opened his hand and sunlight filled the spot where they were. For the love of the gods!

"Niall stop it," Harry said quickly. "Stop, he could see us.”

“Maybe it's a lot better for him to see us so he knows we're not his enemy and he can comes with us.-“

”Don't be ridiculous," Harry said as he hit Niall's hand. “You're gonna get us killed.”

“You _are_ ridiculous now. How a little boy can kill us-“

When Niall's word was cut off by an arrow that missed his ear by an inch, they both quickly pulled their weapons.

This time Harry was quick when he saw the silver arrow coming towards him in the dark of night and lifted his sword and cut it in half while the arrow was in the air. Niall had to be figured out where the arrows were come from and Harry followed him as he ran to a certain side of the market. Now they could hear footsteps that didn't belong to them. When Harry saw a shadow passing quickly from his left, he changed direction and began chasing the shadow. As they ran through the wilted plants, the shadow suddenly disappeared, and Harry paused in the middle of the room where they entered and looked around. Demigod was still in this room, Harry could feel it.

He remembered Niall when he heard a crash coming from outside, and when he hurried towards the exit as he noticed the arrow coming towards him and cut the arrow in half in the air again. Then when the shadow running towards Harry and swung dagger at him, Harry retreated and threw his sword into the shadow. The shadow belonged to a small person but it certainly wasn't a little kid. When the dagger and sword hit each other, the boy turned and put his elbow into Harry's stomach, kicking him in his left leg. Harry ran over the boy with support from the ground as he staggered backwards and landed on the other side, tumbling as the boy leaned quickly.

When the boy came towards him, Harry stood up and held his sword towards the boy's neck and they stared at each other for a second. The boy's eyes were shining under the weak lights from the outside, and leaving Harry was breathless for a moment. The boy retreated and hit his sword with dagger, and while Harry's sword was hurtling to the right, the boy made another move towards him, and Harry was able to withdraw at the last moment. Harry turned around and put the hilt of the sword hard into the boy's belly, which must have hurt him, and there came a painful groan from him. Then Harry threw himself on top of the boy without wasting time, making sure he dropped his dagger while doing so. When they fell to the ground together, Harry could feel his body under him freezing.

When the lights turned on, they both looked at each other carefully because, for the love of the gods, the boy was so beautiful. His blue eyes shining like silver on the end of his arrows, and although his gaze was exceedingly harsh, his face was adorable. As he looked at Harry with his pink lips, which were spaced out of shock, Harry couldn't know what to do.

”Oh, you found him," Niall said as he entered the room. He was covered in black dust. “I thought I'd turn on the lights while you were looking for him, but you didn't even need to.”

The boy's eyes found Harry again as Harry looked at Niall unfazed, and his pink lips were slightly more opened. "Get off me, douchebag.”

”Oh," muttered Harry as his cheeks blushed. “Sorry,”

As Harry pulled back, the boy quickly stood up and looked nervously at both of them. “Why are you here?”

“For Annabeth," Niall said calmly. "Your mother came and warned her about you and said you were going to die at the end of the quest. She was supposed to stop you or help you,”

“But she's not here, is she?" The boy quickly asked.

Niall shook his head laughing. “No, no, no. Maybe you know her situation with Hera, she can't leave the camp. So she sent us for this. I'm Niall by the way, Son of Apollo, and this curly is Harry, Son of Poseidon.”

After the boy looked at them suspiciously, he leaned over and picked up his dagger off the floor and put it in the holster slung over the edge of his jeans. ”Louis," the boy said. “Anyway… Look I appreciate you coming, but I can't go on with you. You can tell Annabeth I'll be fine, I can take care of myself.”

”We wouldn't be here if you could, " Harry said, rolling his eyes. “We cannot return to camp without fulfilling the duty given to us.”

Louis looked at him angrily. "Then I'll have to kill you,”

”You can try," Harry said decisively.

”Hey," Niall interjected. “Let's all calm down, okay? No one is the enemy here, fighting is unnecessary. Look, Louis, we really don't want to bother you-“

“Speak for yourself." Harry muttered.

Niall ignored him. “But if we leave and something happens to you, we'll be responsible for it, and don't get me wrong, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Just let us be with you, please. I promise you, on behalf of both of us, we will not get in your way and we will help you as much as we can.”

Louis dropped his shoulders in defeat after pausing for a second and staring intently at them. Niall would always get what he wanted and his speech should have worked. Louis took a brief look at Harry before walking past them and leaving the room. "You destroyed my two arrows, and the next time you come near my weapons, I'll rip your head off, Seaweed Brain.”

When Harry opened his mouth to answer, Louis was long gone. Niall looked at him, putting his hands around his waist. “It didn't go that bad, did it?”

Son of Poseidon took a breath of boredom but did not speak. He wanted to punch the boy first and then kiss him as if nothing had happened.

***

After everything was calm, Niall came up with the idea that they should light a fire in the garden, and they picked up and burned the dried-up branches in what used to be an ornamental pool. Although Harry was careful to keep his eye on Louis, it was clear that the boy had accepted them both on this journey. He didn't seem to be able to escape at any moment and he was sitting at the head of the fire, with a dagger in his hand, giving the long-form silver an arrow shape. After Niall threw a sandwich out of his bag at Harry, he handed Louis one too, but Son of Athena had chosen to refuse, shook his head.

Since agreeing to be partners with Niall and Harry, he hasn't said much. Harry looked at the boy again with timid looks and realised how beautiful his body was. It was clear he had received years of combat training but still his body had more delicate lines rather than looking masculine. His blue eyes sparkled in the fire that Niall had lit, like a silver one, and his facial expression was clear. He had his lips pressed against each other and his arm muscles were stretched, but that didn't stop Harry from wanting to pull him in his lap and wanting to kiss him. Harry must have stared the boy for a long time so that when his eyes suddenly found Harry's eyes, Son of Poseidon blushed and looked away.

"Louis," Niall said. “Will you tell us what this quest is all about?”

Louis frowned and nodded after raising his head and looking at Niall. “I owe Hercules something. Something important.”

”We may need more than that," Niall said with caution.

"Alright," Louis said nervously. “I took something that belonged to Hercules, I needed Achelous's Horn in one of my quests, and-“

“You took Achelous's Horn? From Hercules?" Niall asked as his eyes opened huge.

Louis continued after endorsed him with his head. "Yes and- I caused the horn to destroyed during quest. When Hercules found out, he went crazy and told me to take the other horn from Achelous if I didn't want to die. I have time until spring begins,”

"12 days," Harry said automatically.

"12 days." Louis confirmed.

“This is crazy. You can't fight Achelous,” Niall said quickly. "I understand better now why this journey will end in death. He'll kill us as soon as we get close to the river.”

"It's a bit impossible, Niall." Harry interjected. “I can rule all the water because my father is the god of the seas and oceans, and Achellous is the god of an ordinary River,”

“Yes, a god Harry. He's a god,” While Niall shook his head sideways, Louis hadn't separated his eyes from Harry's. “We cannot fight against a god.”

”Don't talk like you don't know me," Harry said with a laugh.

"Thankfully," Louis breathed, standing up. “This is not your quest, it's mine. And I don't remember asking you to fight with me.”

”Don't be ridiculous," They looked at each other closely when Harry stood up. “You can't even get near the river without us,”

“Who do you think you are?" Louis hissed.

Harry grinned. “A more powerful demigod than you.”

“You wish,” Louis said.

"Stop it," Niall said with a bored expression. "If we are on a road together it will be healthier not to think about killing each other at everytime we fight. We have to make a plan,”

”We already have a plan," Louis said as he sat down again, squeezing the arrow in his hand.

Harry took a brief look. “Care to share with us?”

"Early tomorrow morning a bus will pass by the market, a sightseeing trip to Brick Township. We can be in Brick Township with them in 5 days and when we get there we can reach Toms River by ourselves. I predict that by the time we get Toms River, we'll find the river with ease, and then we'll take Achelous's horn and head back to New York. According to my calculations, if we implement the plan without delay, we will be at Olympus in time.”

Niall and Harry shared a look for a moment. Louis seemed to know what he was doing and, gods, he was Athena's son after all, of course, it was perfectly natural for him to come up with a strategic plan on such an important issue. Yet they couldn’t be so sure about it.

“Is it possible? I mean-" Niall said after a brief silence. “Shouldn't we buy tickets or something like that for tour first?”

“The tour will be mostly made up of old people and I'm sure they'll pick us up if we look like passengers left on the road,”

“They're going to want money anyway,” Harry said crossing his arms on chest.

”And I've got enough money for us," Louis replied. “I didn't think two stupid demigods will come with me but you're lucky I was able to take all my money with me.”

"Okay, we leave tomorrow morning," Niall said decisively. “It would be a logical choice for us to rest now.”

When Harry and Louis simultaneously endorsed him, Niall shook his head and lay next to the fire and put his backpack under his head. While Harry was looking at Athena's son before he could help himself, Louis imitated Niall without showing interest in him and reached out to the other side of the fire but unlike Niall his face turned towards the fire. Harry kept looking at Louis as he leaned his head against his own backpack, and Louis eventually noticed him and raised his head.

This time Harry could feel his heart slowing as he looked into his blue eyes without looking away. They kept looking at each other for a long time, without talking, without moving. Harry didn't remember when he fell asleep but knew he had been dreaming of those blue eyes throughout the night.

***

When Harry opened his eyes, the sun hadn't come up yet. Niall and Louis had already extinguished the fire, - this explains the freezing cold,- and checking the functionality of the weapons in their bags. It was clear there were tons of monsters out there who wanted to make them dinner. The prospect of three demigods staying outside the camp eventually meeting a monster was inevitable, and they should have been prepared for everything. They had to stay as far away as they could from places where the human population was surplus, not even the last thing they would want to take care of compared to the conditions they are now in.

Harry's hand involuntarily checked his pencil-shaped sword (the sword's name was Riptide) as he's hand went into his pocket, he relieved when he sensed it was still there and then Harry stood up. Apparently no one was going to sit down and make breakfast. After Harry leaned over and opened his backpack, he ruffled inside a little bit, and luckily, Percy had put a few clothes, two small knives and four packs of crackers for him. Harry took his denim jacket and while wearing it, he looked over at Niall and Louis, who took care of arrows.

Niall was showing Louis the arrows named Sonic Arrows, it a was gift to all his children given by Apollo during the Battle of Manhattan. Sonic Arrows made screaming noise when they are shot and thats what makes them so special. Oddly, Niall has never been good at arrows and bows compared to his other siblings. Niall's long daggers were always more useful to him, and he even beat Annabeth with them during one of his old workouts. On the other hand, Louis... Well, Harry can say that, he was witnessing for the first time that an Athena kid was so good with bows and arrows.

As Louis examined Sonic Arrows, Niall took his backpack and looked at Harry. Harry got the message from Niall's gaze and hung his backpack on his back as well. They are ready to go. After hiding Louis's arrows and Niall's daggers nicely in the bags, they got out of Medusa's lair and began walking. The road was lit up with that orange colour the sky turned before sunrise. Other stores hadn't opened yet, and for now, things seemed pretty quiet. As Louis walked in front of them, Niall and Harry opted to stay side by side.

"I think one of us should fake an injury,” Niall said. “Maybe they take pity on us and take us on the bus without question. So we don't have to take a risk."

"Yeah but eventually they will want to see the wound,” Louis said from the front.

Harry breathed. “Okay, I can make a small cut on my leg,”

They stood on the side of the road when Louis turned over his heels and looked at Harry. Although Niall shook his head, he preferred not to speak but Louis seemed keen to speak unlike him.

”You said you will fight," He said as he crossing his arms on chest. “And when you're wounded, you will no more than a burden to us.”

”I can heal," muttered Harry, rolling his eyes. “Any puddle will heal a small sword cut for me.”

Louis did not respond but continued to look carefully at Harry. Harry thought for a moment that he didn't believe him but he seemed more unsure of the plan. Niall breathed in boredom when Louis finally turned to him in a way that like there are some questions in his blue eyes.

”He can heal," Niall said. “But he's got to wait till we get Brick Township, or a bunch of old people might get sick when they see Harry's leg healing in a second with some water.”

“It’s okay, we can dress the wound every day,”

"Harry, I'm not Will. Just because we're from the same father doesn't mean I get his amazing doctoring skills, also I know you can't dress the wound by yourself properly.”

”I can do it," Louis interjected. “I'm not a great doctor, but I can do the dressing. I mean-my training at the camp included first aid so…”

When Harry found himself nodding before he could close his opened lips from amazement, Louis nodded too and looked away quickly. It was oddly pleasing to Harry to see the blushes forming vaguely on his cheeks. It was satisfying to know that there was a timid child under his harsh gaze.

"If something bad happens, I'm not responsible for anything," Niall said, raising his hands in the air.

Harry pulled the Riptide out of his pocket while ignoring him and pressed it behind him, revealing the sword. As Niall and Louis got a little closer to him, they both had their eyes on the road. They didn't want a car passing by them to be the main witness and they were lucky that the road was empty at the time. When Harry pressed the sword with both hands to the top of his leg, he groaned in pain without hindering himself and pressed the sword a little more and pulled it back. As blood slowly flowed from his leg, Harry wiped the sword down his black jeans and hung it up again, throwing it into his pocket. He was sure he had cut off his skin a little bit but he could feel his leg burning.

The way he cut himself with a magical sword could have consequences of fucking course.

“You didn't cut too deep, did you?" said Niall, while helping Harry stand.

Louis bowed in front of Harry, gently lifting jeans up and shaking his head as he looked at the wound. "The cut is only on the skin,”

When Harry felt Louis's fingers on top of his leg, he moaned in pain and Louis quickly pulled his hand back. Well, maybe this wasn't Harry's greatest idea. When Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry with that bizarre expression on his face, Harry took a deep breath. He shouldn't have act like a big baby but he liked to feel the attention from the boy, whose blue eyes shone like silver. No one could blame him for that.

At the time they quickly turned their heads as the sound of the bus coming from behind filled the quiet road.

“Is this our bus?" Niall asked, excitedly.

Louis quickly stood up and he held Harry's other arm. “Yeah.”

Harry's heart was beating with excitement as Louis and Niall raised their arms, which they did not hold Harry, and waved them side by side. If the bus didn't stop for them they would have lost a really long time during the quest and time was the only thing they didn't have right now.

As the bus slowed, Niall breathed audibly, and when the white bus stopped right in front of them, Louis's fingers clenched Harry's arm a little more. So it begins. When the door opened, a middle-aged man made his way down to the last step of the bus and carefully floated them, the white shirt and the badge he's wearing shows that he was the tour guide. He's the first hurdle they need to get through.

“Are you guys okay?" The tour guide asked, clearly staring at them.

”We need help," Louis said dramatically. "Our friend is injured and we are trying to get back to Brick Township.”

“How old are you? Did you run away from home?" When the tour guide came down the last step and approached them, Harry held his breath.

"We are 17 and no, we didn't run away from home. We were traveling for summer-“

“Like adventurers-" Niall interjected.

Louis nodded. "Yes, we thought it would be a good adventure but last night we were robbed and they stole the other bags we took with us. And they hurt our friend. We're trying to get home, we don't know where you going but at least leave us on closest way to Brick Township, please."

”I can't take you," The tour guide said. “It's a tour bus and I would be disrespecting our customers by taking you. And how do I know you're not a thief?”

“Are you kidding?" Louis said angrily. "Our friend is injured, he can't walk and his wound should be immediately dressed or the wound may become infected. Are you just gonna let a 17-year-old kid lose his leg?"

"Look, people are paying for this tour. I can't take you for free,”

When Niall and Harry looked at Louis at the same time, Louis breathed in distress. “We have money-“

"Bill, what's going on?" When an old woman got off the bus, the tour guide, Bill, hissed and looked at them angrily.

“These kids want to join the tour. And I was just explaining to them why we can't just take them on the bus, Mrs. McCaffrey.”

As Mrs. McCaffrey turned her head and looked at them intently, the old woman's eyes were attached to Harry's leg, and she quickly came and stopped in front of Harry. "But one of the boys is injured, Bill. You guys aren't in trouble, are you?”

“No," Harry said. "As Louis told your tour guide, we were robbed last night and they stole half our stuff, I got hurt while trying to stop them. We wanted to travel every town in New York for adventure, but now we're trying to get home, to our families, back.”

”Oh poor kids," Mrs. McCaffrey said. “Where do you living?”

"Brick Township," Niall said. "This man said the bus was a tour bus and he couldn't take us for free but we have money, as long as you help us.”

When Mrs. McCaffrey quickly turned to Bill on her heels, Harry could see Louis's grinning. "Bill," the old woman shouted. "Set up a space for kids to rest in the back seats right away." Then Mrs. McCaffrey turned to them again, she said with a soft voice, “Our bus is not completely full anyway and we're going to Brick Township too. Come and let me help you, we must have a first aid kit.”

As they boarded the bus from behind Mrs. McCaffrey, they could hear Bill swearing from under his breath. When Harry took his last step in relief, he saw a group of about twenty people staring at them. As this group of old people looked at them intently, Harry's hands clinging to Louis became a little more tight.

"These kids were stranded and they needed help," Mrs. McCaffrey said. "I hope it won't be a problem for you to take them on our bus.”

After a brief silence, the old man, sitting alone in the front smiled as approving voices rose. "You did a great thing, darling. It wouldn't be right to just leave them on the road.”

When similar sentences were heard from other passengers, Mrs. McCaffrey smiled big and turned to them. “Then you're part of our tour now. Oh, by the way I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mathilda McCaffrey” Then she showed the old man in front. “And this is my husband, John McCaffrey.”

"I'm Harry," Harry said, smiling, then pointing at Louis and Niall in turn. "These are my friends Louis and Niall. We appreciate your help.”

”Thank you so much, really," Louis interjected. “We don't know what we would have done without you. But we can repay, we don't have much money, but-“

"Absolutely not, honey," Mrs. McCaffrey “We don't need money, we just wanted to help you. Let's get in one of the seats in the back, and I'll get you the first aid kit. I don't know how to properly dress a wound but-"

“It's okay, we can handle it." Niall said, smiling. “Thanks again.”

”What sweet children you are," Mr. McCaffrey joked and his wife joined him laughing.

They moved between the seats and reached the rear, each relaxing and sitting in the seats. The rear side seemed to have a few pool toys thrown in here because it had more space than the front but other than that, the seats were empty. When Harry leaned his back to the side where the window was, Louis slipped next to Niall, giving him space to stretch his leg. Harry could still feel his leg burning but the pain had diminished compared to when he first cut it.

“Are you okay?" Niall asked.

Harry nodded and then Louis leaned over and pulled out a bottle of water from his bag, then opened his lid and handed it to Harry. "Drink some water idiot, you're sweating from the pain.”

Harry grumbled angrily as he drank the water. “Idiot? You wouldn't even get on the bus if I didn't cut myself.”

"Yeah but no one told you to cut yourself with a magical sword. You could have used one of the little knives in your backpack.”

“How do you know I have knives in my back?" Harry asked.

Harry looked at Niall angrily as Louis staring down the aisle with an exasperated expression. "He rummaged through my bag, Niall. While I was sleeping, he took my bag from under my head and rummaged through it. Maybe last night he took something from us-“

”I didn't," Louis said, puffing. “Don't be stupid. I was just trying to make sure that you were sent to help me. Besides, it's not my fault that you have a heavy sleep. Also you drool in your sleep too.”

" _I drool?_ " Harry hissed.

When Mrs. McCaffrey appeared in the hallway, Harry had to shut up but kept breathing nervously. He was sure that not all of Athena's children were so annoying, for the love of the Gods his older brother was dating with Annabeth, but this boy was something else. Harry wanted to rip his head off with Riptide, as well as pull him to himself and kiss him until Louis was breathless and turned purple.

Niall threw his hand at Harry's other leg as if in support and squeezed it, but there was a little grin on his face that he couldn't hide. "Here I am," Mrs. McCaffrey gave Louis the bag in her hand. "Harry, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should take you to the doctor.”

”No, no," Harry said, panicked. "I don't really have much pain and Louis knows what he's doing, trust me. I'll be fine.”

Mrs. McCaffrey nodded. “All right, then. We had breakfast already, but if you're hungry, I can bring you cake.”

Niall's eyes flashed as Harry and Louis shook their heads at the same time. “It would be great, really.”

The old woman shook her head after a little laugh. “Come on, you can eat your cake while you're sitting with us in front."

Niall got up and followed Mrs. McCaffrey as Harry rolled his eyes. Little shit. He never cared about his best friend's health and on top of that he was leaving Harry alone with Louis, for a fucking cake. While promising himself that he would consider his friend choices, Harry frowned by seeing Louis pour one of the liquid medicine into cotton.

“Shouldn't you clean the wound first?” He murmured.

Louis lifted Harry's leg without looking at him and sat on the seat, leaving his leg on his lap. “I'll clean the wound with tincture of iodine."

“But shouldn't you use water first?”

Louis rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Water will heal you, remember? So you're gonna have to endure some pain.”

When Harry nodded without speaking, Louis tore a little more of his ripped jeans and Harry groaned in pain as Louis gently rubbed cotton into the wound.

”You shouldn't have been here all along," Louis said as he shook his head.

Harry looked at him with his teeth clenched. “What is wrong with you? We're here to help, we're sent to keep you safe and you do nothing but see us as a burden."

”I wouldn't say burden," muttered Louis as he cleaned up the wound. “I'm- better when I'm alone. I feel much better when I'm in control.”

"You can't control everything, Louis.”

Louis took a brief look at him and began to wrap the wound. “I can try,”

”You can try it somewhere else, at another time," Harry said. It was the first time they had started talking like two normal people. “But when you're on a quest where you possibly end up dead, you can't just refuse help that comes to you.”

Louis did not respond, and when the wound was completely closed, he got up from the seat. Although Harry was uncomfortable losing his warmth, he chose to remain silent and watched Louis collect the stuff and place them in the aid kit. It was perfectly clear that he was a child who didn't know how to trust, he was giving himself up in every move that he felt uncomfortable with people, and Harry found himself feeling sad for Louis for a moment. Maybe he couldn't fix his past but he could teach him how to trust.

But first, he had to get over the fights they had at every turn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry always enjoyed his time when he was chatting with older people. First of all they had a lot of stories to tell and a lot of suggestions to give. Every time Harry talked to his grandmother, everything she said filled him with peace, and he remembered that he had years to live. Of course, if Harry doesn't die on a quest he's going to or get caught by a monster and thrown into Tartarus or get the wrath of one of the gods because he can't control himself and maybe he sould be more careful. But he still couldn't spend his life thinking about the death that would come one day. As a demigod he was greeted with thousands of immortal beings, and he could comfortably say that immortality was not a pleasant thing at all.

As the bus filled with laughters again, Harry looked at the group sitting in front of him, smiling. As Mr. Feldmann excitedly told Niall and his own friends something, Niall burst into laughter again. Although Harry wondered for a moment what they were talking about, he continued sit on the sidelines, and drink the tea that Mrs. McCaffrey brought him. Everyone on the bus was extremely friendly and loved them as if they were their children, because all of that Harry was able to take it out of the peaceful atmosphere with ease.  
Louis was still in the back, and no matter how hard Mrs. McCaffrey insisted, he refused to come to the front and sit down with them. When Harry moved and looked back where Louis was sitting, he saw the boy shuffling the books in front of him fast and writing something on another notebook in his hand. It may have motivated him to never let go of his mind and to go over the plans over and over again, but Harry knew perfectly well that it didn't help him to tire himself out like that.

”Diligent boy," said Mr. McCaffrey “But I can't understand what he's working so madly for. Weren't you on vacation?”

Harry paused for a moment but he nodded. "Yeah, we're on vacation, but Louis... I think he's trying to figure out what stuff we lost. You know, sleeping bags, tents and a lot of camping stuff like that. These things were very important to us.”

"I still don't understand why those idiots who robbed you stole camping stuff,” said Mr. McCaffrey “Why would you rob a bunch of kids when there are dozens of rich people out there?”

”Believe me I think the same thing," Harry said. He felt that if he kept lying a bit more he would explode. “I- I'll check on Louis. He can go crazy if he keeps pushing himself and, you know, a teenager shouldn't put his hand on books except for school.”

When Mr. McCaffrey shook his head with laughter, Harry hold on to the edge of the seat, stood up and slowly made his way to the back. They had forgotten that demigods were able to heal faster than normal people, and although Harry felt the wound was still there, there was no pain. When Harry reached the rear slowly as he sould, he saw that the books in front of Louis and he noticed that the books were about legends written for Achelous. On the other hand, a large map, which the notes were taken on that, stood open on the ground. When Harry sat intently opposite Louis, Louis continued to write notes without raising his head. All right, then.

"Louis," Harry muttered. “Maybe you should take a break now.”

“Leave me alone.”

"Do you realize you're drawing attention?" Harry tried again. "They wonder what are you searching for and taking notes. We told them we were on vacation remember?”

After Louis raised his head and gave him a brief look, he returned to writing. "And we lied to them, remember?”

“Maybe you should try to keep up a little bit. You don't have to act like a freak everywhere, there's a bunch of old people out there and no one's going to come over with questions. All you have to do is sit down and look like you're grateful to them and drink the awful tea they give you.”

Harry took a deep breath when Louis angrily closed his notebook in front of him. It was clear they were going to fight. ”I don't need to keep up, asshole," breathed Louis angrily. “You know what, I'd rather stay here and make sure everything goes perfectly than sit there and forge a fake bond. Because right now, if the bus had crashed somewhere or if a monster comes after us, I'll run away without caring about any of these people, without looking back. It wouldn't be hard for me to leave them all to die. But the slightest indecision and compassion will put me, you and Niall to death. If it makes me freaky to stay here instead of going out there and chatting with them like I'm not using them, you can say whatever you want to. Just leave me alone.”

He gazed breathlessly into Louis's furiously glowing eyes and then as if nothing had happened Son of Athena opened his books again and calmly continued to take notes. As Harry looked at him without being sure what to do, he was beginning to grasp of how hard his walls were. Okay, the way he approached him might not have been the warmest attitude in the world, but Harry couldn't stop himself from filling up with anger every time he hits Louis's walls.

He took the blue-capped book off the floor which caught his eyes and he preferred to sit back and quietly examined it. The book was embossed on it, with the words ‘Deianira' written. Deianira is the Princess of Calydon, who falls in love of Hercules. Harry didn't know exactly what she had to do with Achelous, although he saw her name several times when Annabeth tried to give him a forced history lesson. As he eagerly shuffled the pages of the book, he noticed Louis staring at him as he pressed his lips.

”I didn't know that Deianira has anything to do with our quest," He muttered embarrassingly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don't you really know anything about history?”

“I’m not fan of it so no." Harry said.

Harry closed the book while Louis shook his head and returned to work. “Are you going to tell?"

He asked curiously because maybe he could have fixed up what just happened. At least they couldn't argue over history, could they?

Although Louis paused for a few seconds, he reached out and took the book out of Harry's hands and quickly began to scramble the pages. When he found whatever he was looking for, he turned the book and showed it to Harry. It was pictured a princess who was in the same frame as a half-human, half-bull being. Achelous.

”Like every selfish god, Achelous laid his eyes on a beautiful princess," muttered Louis. “He would go to watch her when she was away from the river and follow her like a pervert. Of course, even though Deianira noticed this, she couldn't say anything because he was a god and making him angry meant suicide for a mortal. Over time Achelous's obsession with her grew and Achellous decided to marry the Princess-“

”A romantic pervert," muttered Harry without stopping himself. At the time, Louis giggled and Harry's heart stopped beating. He didn't know why a little expression was such a big influence on Harry, but that strange feeling he felt in his stomach was like a drug. He knew it was wrong, he shouldn't feel it but he couldn't think of anything other than wanting it to happen again. “I mean- wanting to marry the girl he was obsessed with…”

Louis looked at him with a small smile and nodded. He was so beautiful. “Right, he was a romantic pervert, and he almost got what he wanted. Deianira's father immediately accepted Achelous's request for marriage on behalf of his daughter, as King Oeneus could not resist a god. What a jerk. Yet Deianira had already fallen in love with Hercules, lucky that he was the one who could save her. When Hercules heard that the woman he fell in love with was getting married, he went insane and told Achelous about his love for Deianira. But God was not tolerant, and so they began a great war. According to some books the war lasted for days, but in the end Hercules broke one of Achelous's horns and God's greatest source of honor. Achelous returned to his River and he had to give up the marriage and then Hercules and Deianira lived happily ever after."

“It's like a cliche romance movie," Harry said with a laugh.

Louis grinned as he nodded. “In fact, most of the clichés are from Greek mythology, so it's not quite right to judge the myth.”

Harry looked at him intently, feeling more peaceful than he ever felt. Looking at Louis's relaxed facial contours, he found himself wanting to listen to more legends. As long as Louis told, he could listen the whole Greek History.

"Tell me a little more about the myths you know," He muttered.

Louis gave him a short look like he unsure of it and then nodded. “What do you want to know?”

Harry smiled big. “Everything.”

***

The bus had stopped in front of a restaurant they found near Far Hills when the sun was about to set. As everyone slowly got off the bus, Harry and Louis continued to chat over history, unaware of what had happened. They spent most of the day together, talking about mythology. Although Harry found the harpies stories interesting, Louis certainly refused to talk about them. They were known as the hounds of Zeus and were dispersed by the god to snatch away people and things from the earth. No matter how hard Harry pushed Louis to talk about them, Louis told Harry that they shouldn't talk about monsters outside the camp. Harry knew that names had powers, but the monsters wouldn't attack them right away because of small talk. So at least that's what Harry thought.

As the hours passed, as that tense air between them faded, Harry had his legs thrown over Louis's lap and Louis had the book in his hand leaning over his legs. They continued to talk excitedly about history as the sun set, and frankly this made Harry feel more like he was gossiping about the gods. Louis told him what a frustrating god Zeus was, while Harry told him about the evils Hera had done over the years. They could have been the most annoying couple among the gods, and actually no one really liked them. On the other hand, clearly no god in Olympus (and Hades) loved each other but they were still able to coming together very successfully in any case of war.

Harry continued to admire him while Louis reclined his head backwards and spoke about his mother's injustice to Medusa. His blushing cheeks from the heat had given him a different aura and Harry realised for the first time in his life that he never wanted to kiss someone like that.

”Losers," Niall shouted from the end of the aisle and as the entire magical aura broke down, Harry angrily stared at his friend. "It's time to eat, get your sad asses up here. I can't wait for you forever.”

While Harry unwillingly pulled his legs from Louis's lap, Louis was picking up his books and placing them in his bag. Harry leaned over his leg and picked up the books on the floor. He noticed Louis staring at him and Harry smiled, then handed him the books he had rallied. It was the first time he had such a heartfelt smile on his face, and Harry could have just hung up on his feet and begged him to look at him like this forever.

”Come on," Niall said as he finally came to their side. He was like an impatient little boy, as usual. “Can we go if the sweet smiles you gave each other are over?”

However, Louis ' smile vanished as his face blushed, and he quickly took the books out of Harry's hands and placed them in the bag. As Harry looked at Niall as if he wanted to burn him alive, the blonde boy had ignored him and he was already making his way to the door of the bus. Harry took a brief look at the blue-eyed boy and followed Niall without talking, and although he was sure Louis was coming after him, he could not find the courage to look at him.

When they entered the restaurant together, they realized that there were only people inside who were on tour other than them, and that there were not many customers. Bill was sipping his coffee in the corner and watching them without trying to hide it. Harry took a brief look at him and sat at one of the empty tables. Bill had ignored them since they got on the bus and he had suddenly become hostile to them for no reason. But it wasn't a problem, they could lift the hatred of an ordinary man because confronting monsters and gods they faced had trained them about hate.

Louis passed opposite him as Niall sat next to Harry. Although it was drawing attention, Louis had taken the bags with him anyway. They could not afford a sudden attack without their weapons.

”Those bags not going to disappear in the bus you know," Bill shouted towards them and when a few more people's eyes turned on them, Louis laughed.

“I know, but once you're robbed, you don't want to take any risks, believe me," Then he turned around and wrapped his arms tight in bags. “It's kind of like trauma.”

While Bill looked at them angrily, the others returned to their tables laughing and Louis just rolled his eyes. If the stupid man knew who he was dealing with... After the arrival of the waiter, they gave the orders to him. When Harry turned and looked at Louis, he saw him calmly reading the book in his hand, Harry smiled. Louis had his back against the window and turned sideways on the seat and pulled his legs towards himself. Harry's smile grew a little more when Louis looked at him.

“What?" Louis muttered.

When Harry opened his mouth, Niall acted before him and leaned forward. "You really are Son of Athena, aren't you?

Louis laughed after briefly looking at Niall. "I'm just trying to keep myself busy, blondie. Otherwise, I'll keep thinking that I might die at any moment, and you can imagine, this is not a healthy situation for a teenager's psychology at all.”

When Niall laughed, Harry also found himself laughing. He can feel it, the ice between them began to melt and Harry found himself imagining for a moment that how would it be like if Louis comes with them after the quest. Like every dream, it was beautiful and impossible at the same time. When the waiter brought their orders, Harry frowned upon, realizing that Louis was only ordered a plate of french fries.

“I thought french fries were a snack food," he muttered, playfully.

Louis grinned when Niall made a noise stating he was supporting Harry. “Well, you're wrong. Because this thing," He said, picking up one of the fries from the plate and waving it toward Harry. “The greatest food in the world.”

“But it's not healthy,” Harry said, showing off his own plate. Niall started laughing when Louis looked at the salad in front of him with sarcasm.

”You don't have the right to talk about it, curly," Niall said.

When Louis nodded, Harry rolled his eyes and leaned toward Louis. As the expression on Louis's face quickly changed, Harry grinned. So he wasn't the only one affected by this thing between them.

As the blue-eyed boy pressed his lips and looked at Harry, Harry began to speak. "Admit it," he muttered. “If we weren't here, you'd be bored."

”It's hard to tell," Louis countered.

"Just admit it," Niall interjected. “You love us.”

"Maybe."

”Come on," shouted Harry, laughing and Louis shrugged.

Now they were becoming friends. "I like you guys a little bit," He admitted. "A little."

Harry and Niall turned and laughed at each other at the same time. Then Harry muttered, “Whatever you say, baby."

***

After major discussions, they decided who would sleep where. Harry was taking the seats because he was injured, and in the only seat left idle, Niall had claimed he could sleep without injuring himself so Louis was left with a sleeping bag. Louis had taken it out of his bag and laid his sleeping bag in the space next to Harry, and it seemed to be okay for now. When Harry glanced at Louis, who had straightened his sleeping bag on the floor, Louis took a brief look at him and turned his head back.

He had become silent again since returning to the bus, and whenever Harry felt that he had reached him, Louis was quickly retracting himself. He had seen it in his eyes, waiting to be rescued, but he had built his walls so thick and Harry could understand that he was afraid to put down his shield. And Harry just wanted to know, he wanted to know what was pushing Louis into this situation so they could get over it together.

"Are we sure he won't die there?" Louis muttered as he sat on top of his sleeping bag.

Harry looked at him in confusion. “Hm?”

"Niall," Louis pointed at Niall with his hand and looked at him again. “Is it normal for him to sleep there?”

”Niall can sleep anywhere," Harry said with a laugh. "I don't think it's going to be a problem for him, trust me.”

After Louis shook his head, Harry looked at him completely as he lay on the opposite side. He was watching outside through the window but he was also aware that Harry was watching him. Harry wanted to keep himself and wait for the time to ask questions but he didn't have patience in his structure.

“Why didn't you come with them when the others returned to camp with Percy and Annebeth?" He said raucously.

By the time Louis's eyes found him, his entire body had contracted. After a brief silence, Louis shrugged. “I don't know,”

"Louis," Harry said, raising his eyebrows. "Annabeth wouldn't leave you unless you gave her a valid reason. She didn't tell anyone about you, or even anyone who knew you didn't mention you. If I knew Leo a little, he told us already Annabeth had a brother that she had left behind.”

After Louis looked at Harry for a long time, he took a deep breath and turned his eyes to the window again. “Maybe I wasn't physically stronger than Jason or Frank or Hazel but I had the powers to annoy Octavian. He always looked at me as a threat because he was scared. From the first moment I stepped into Camp Jupiter he started training me in a little bubble and whenever I wanted to get away - he was stopping me by putting everything I had done before in front of me. When Annabeth arrived she wanted to take me with her right away but I-“

When Harry reached out and touched the tip of Louis's fingers as he looked into Louis's tearful eyes, he felt Louis trembling but Son of Athena did not withdraw his hand and held Harry's fingers firmly.

”It's okay," breathed Harry. "Take your time.”

Louis nodded calmly. “Ever since I started calling 'home' to that prison was created for me, I was afraid to come out of my shell. 'Cause if I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself and I could hurt somebody. I never wanted that. I remember Annabeth begging me to come with her, but I couldn't. And I told her to leave me there if she cared about me."

“What's changed now?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"I knew I could control myself, I didn't want to hurt people and there was no more jerks who could stop me. So I ran, collected everything and ran away.”

“I don't know what you're afraid of Louis but-“

"Harry," breathed Louis quickly. “Good night.”

When Louis let go of Harry's hand and turned around, Harry wanted to slap himself. Even though he knew he shouldn't have forced him about answering questions, he did it anyway and now he made Louis uncomfortable. He thought what an idiot he was when he was staring at Louis's stretched back. He didn't want him to fall asleep in a sad way, he didn't want him to trying to cope alone with the memories that Harry recalled with his stupid questions.

"Louis," He breathed in a small voice and waited. Louis was awake, he knew this but when the blue-eyed boy refused to answer him, he tried again. “Louis,”

"What Harry?" Louis whispered angrily. Although he turned his head to him, his entire body was still as far away from him as possible.

“Can you hold my hand?" Harry muttered as he reached out his hand towards him.

"What?"

"Please," Harry said. “Just hold my hand.”

After Louis looked at him for a few seconds, he reached out suspiciously and held Harry's hand, a small current of energy formed from Harry's hand towards Louis's hand. Harry felt his body relax, while his muscles relaxed one by one.

“What are you doing?" Louis, but he had a little smile on his face.

”It's a gift," Harry said.

As he was about to continue, Louis interrupted him. “A special power given to you by your father. But why? The gods don't give their children such powers so easily.”

Harry shrugged. “I never found out. I just know I was a very grumpy baby and I didn't shut up, even though my mum did everything to keep me quiet. On one of my dad's visits, when I got cranky like this again, my dad grabbed my hand and started singing a song. My mother tells me that since then I have become a good-natured child.”

When they both laughed together raucously, Harry caressed Louis's wrist with his thumb and Louis closed his eyes. Harry falling asleep for the first time in his life without seeing one of the nightmares that every demigod has ever seen.


End file.
